Ashes to Ashes and a Brand New Groove
by The Meg-chan
Summary: After Prof. Oak builds a time machine, Ash goes back into the past to meet a young arrogant emperor named Kuzco. When Ash decides to bring him back to the future, things get really out of hand!! (Crossover between The Emperor's New Groove and Pokemon)
1. Location: Pallet Town, Prof. Oak's Lab

"Ashes to Ashes and a Brand New Groove"  
  
(Little Disclaimer: To get this started, this is a crossover between Pokemon and The Emperor's New Groove, and it's probably the first one ever written. Just alittle attempt here. Question: Why am I not putting this under crossovers? Even I don't know the answer to this. Probably because more people will read it on Pokemon or something.   
Ok, now on to the disclaimer. To start off, I don't own TENG, Pokemon, Kuzco, Kronk, Yzma, Pacha, Chicha, Tipo, Bucky, Chaca, Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth or any other TENG/Pokemon characters I forgot to mention. Thank you. Now enjoy!)  
  
**Pallet Town, Prof. Oak's Lab**  
  
"Just a few more..and finally...YES! IT'S DONE!" Prof. Oak wiped the sweat off his forehead as he stood up and marveled at his work. "Another genious invention, Prof.....I couldn't have done it better myself..um...even though I did..." He chuckled at his own joke.  
  
"Prof.?" There was a voice from the door.   
  
Prof. Oak turned around. "Oh, hi Ash. Come here, wait until you see this!!"  
  
Ash came in, Pikachu following him. "Wel, what is it? What are you so worked up about?"  
  
"Look at this Ash...it's my latest invention...and it's the invention to end all invention! Say hello to "TM 2000!!!!" He said, taking off a cloth from...a big gadget looking thing.   
  
"Um...sir...just what kind of a TM is that?" He looked at the huge machine, puzzled.  
  
"It isn't a TM Ash, that's just the name. It's a time machine!!!"  
  
"A time machine?" He said, as Pikachu chattered it's name.  
  
"Yes! You can go anywhere in time by using this baby!!!" He set his hand on it.  
  
Ash looked at Prof. Oak, and cocked his head. "Prof...I think you've must have had too many twinkies or something....how do you know this thing even works?"  
  
"Let me tell you this Ash....our highly intellegent team of scientists have been searching for this legendary Pokemon. His name is Serebi. They set off on this expedition, which we like to call "Toki wo Koeta Deai" which is Japanese for "A Timeless Encounter" but we just call it "TWKD." Unfortunally, of the eleven scientists that set out on Project: TWKD, only five came back."  
  
Ash looked shock. "Fi...five? Well, what happened to the others?"  
  
"We don't know..they just vanished. But the scientists that made it back told us of this huge glowing light they saw, when the scientists disapeared. Before they disapeared, however, they found some way to catch some of the light. They brought it back to my lab, and I did tests on it. Finally.." he said, walking over to his desk. "I came up with some solution. This material had the power of time travel..."  
  
"So....is it possible that the scientists that disapeared went....somewhere in time?"  
  
"75% chance...Anyway, I used the material brought back..to create...this.." he said, looking proudly at the time machine. "But we'll need someone to.."  
  
"I'll do it Prof.!" Ash shouted before Oak had the chance to finish.  
  
Prof. Oak frowned. "Ash? Are you sure....I mean, it could be dangerous...What if...you don't come back or something.."  
  
Ash suddenly realized the truth. "But....I wanna know about the past ya know. So how does this work.." He said, looking in the machine and getting in.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I mean, I haven't perfected it yet, that's why I might have needed some stuffed dummy or something -- Ash! Don't touch that!!!!"  
  
But too late. "Huh what? Waaaaa!!!!!!" Ash pushed a button and the time machine began flying up into the air. Pikachu jumped in just as it disapeared.  
  
Prof. Oak looked in shock where the time machine once was, but there now stood nothing.."It....it worked.....it actually worked...." He said, with his eyes wide. 


	2. Location: South America, A Long Time Ago...

"Ashes to Ashes and a Brand New Groove"  
  
**South America, A Long Time Ago, Inside The Incan Kingdom**  
  
"Your highness? *knock knock* Your highness?!"  
  
"Just let me sleep ten more hours..." Kuzco moaned, grabbing his pillow.  
  
"Your highness?" The short guy knocked again, and was startled when Kuzco swung upon the door, in his pajamas.  
  
"WHAT?" He snapped.  
  
"Um...forgive me, your highness....but......but..."  
  
Kuzco cocked his head at the babbeling guy. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.."  
  
"I think I have, your majesty...you just...might want to take a look outside.." He said and ran off.  
  
Kuzco looked after him, then sighed. "Probably another llama traffic jam or something. I'll check it out AFTER I get dressed." He said, and put on his regular emperor cloths. He then walked out the door of the castle. "Ok, what's the problem here?" He said, as a dozen faces in the crowd turned around to him.  
  
A man ran up to him. "Your highness! There's some un-identified object here!"  
  
"Is it an alien? Is it a ghost? Who is that boy?" Various people were talking.  
  
Ok, so it's not a traffic jam...but it does look interesting...Kuzco thought, then started pushing the crowd aside. "Move out of the way, Emperor coming through! And watch the robes please..." He got to the edge of the crowd to see what everyone was looking at. A vehicle, which looked too high tech for their civelization and time was crashed in the middle of the market road. Lying on the ground was a young boy with black hair who was unconcious, and lying next to him, was his Pikachu, aslo unconcious.  
  
Kuzco studied both of them. "It's a boy! And an incredably overgrown rat!" He looked back and forth at his servants. "Well, don't just stand there! Bring them into the palace! They could be seriously hurt! Let's move!" He yelled at them as they picked up the boy and the Pikachu and carried them into the palace. Kuzco turned back to the crowd. "All right people, show's over! Get back to work!" He turned and followed his servants and gaurds inside.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ow....my head.....what happened..." Ash groaned as he opened his eyes.  
  
Someone poked his head in front of Ash. "Hello..." He said, startling him.  
  
"AHH!" Ash jumped back in the bed and stared at the long black haired teen. "Who...who are you?"  
  
The eighteen year old boy rolled his eyes. "Please....you don't know me?! Everybody knows me! I mean...after all, I AM the emperor..."  
  
"Emperor? Where...where am I?"  
  
"My kingdom..." the boy said, studying his nails. "What's your name?"  
  
"Um....Ash...Ash Ketchum...I'm from Pallet Town."  
  
"Huh? Never heard of it. I'm Kuzco.." He said, shaking his hand. "So, how old are ya Ash?"  
  
"Fourteen..."  
  
"Ooh...aren't we a big boy...So...I gotta few questions for ya, Assshhh, why were you found outside my kingdom, unconcious and with some sorta machine? And what that's little yellow rat you got there?"  
  
"Pikachu?" Ash glared at Kuzco, not liking him one bit at the moment. "He's no rat..."  
  
"Looks like a rat to me. So, are you gonna answer my other questions? Or not..."  
  
Ash continued glaring at him. "That machine is a time machine...I'm from the future..." He said proudly.  
  
Kuzco's mouth dropped, then he burst out laughing. "The future?!! Oh come on..ya've got to be kidding me...come on, really..now, where ya from?"  
  
Ash looked at Kuzco. "That's just what I said! The future! Don't you believe me? I mean, where am I? Ok then, this will proove I'm from the future..do you know what Television is?"  
  
"Tele-what?"  
  
"HA! See! I told you!"  
  
Kuzco looked at Ash with wide eyes. "You mean....you really are from the future.....how far?"  
  
"I don't know...I didn't get a chance to set the time before I got here. But....from what this place looks like, it's really far into the future..."  
  
"Hey...the palace is....wait...you mean to tell me that you've got BETTER things in the future than this?"  
  
"Well, yeah....I mean, technology grows..."  
  
Kuzco shook his head, then he had a great idea. "Can you....take...me to this time of your's?"  
  
"Well, I.."  
  
Kuzco grabbed his hands and started to beg. "Please! I'll do anything I'll....wait.." He stood up. "I'm the emperor...I don't beg...I order! Alright...I ORDER you to take me to the future..."  
  
Ash blinked, and took Pikachu into his arms. "Well.....I guess I COULD take you to the future..."  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you.."  
  
"But.."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But....the time machine's in a pretty bad state...I don't know if I could fix it..."  
  
Kuzco's mouth dropped open, and his expression saddened. "But....there's gotta be some way we can fix it..."  
  
"Well, do you know anyone who's good at fixing things?"  
  
"No...I don't actually..and even if I did, it might be over their heads, since it IS from the future."  
  
Ash nodded. "Can I see it? I mean, where is the time machine now?"  
  
"Oh, it's still outside. Come on, I'll show it to ya."  
  
Ash continued to hold Pikachu as he got up and followed Kuzco out of the room and outside.... 


	3. Location: Pallet Town, Ash's House

"Ashes to Ashes and a Brand New Groove"  
  
**Pallet Town, Ash's House**  
  
"WHAT?" Misty, Brock, and Delia all shouted in unison.  
  
Prof. Oak was sitting on the couch opposite them. He bowed his head sadly. "I'm afraid it's all true....Before I could stop him it was too late..."  
  
Misty looked like she was gonna cry. "Well, do you know where in time he is? Do you know if he's alright.."  
  
Prof. Oak shook his head sadly.  
  
Ms. Ketchum was already in tears. "Prof....please....isn't there someway...couldn't you make another time machine so we could find where he is? Oh please..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Delia. I'm truly sorry....but that was the last of the material we found. I had to use it all to make that one time machine. I'm really sorry....Damn...if I would have known that time machine was more trouble than it was worth I would have never made it...."  
  
Delia sighed. "Oh God..." She said. "My little boy....I hope he's ok..."  
  
Prof. Oak raised his head. "Maybe there's still hope. Maybe he's still...." He stood up. "I say we shouldn't loose hope now. Ash WILL come back."  
  
Brock nodded. "You're right, Prof. Who pulled us through when Mewtwo's clones wouldn't stop fighting the real Pokemon?"  
  
"And who saved the planet from the three legendary birds as The Chosen One?" Misty pointed out.  
  
"And who saved me when I was kidnapped by Entei and the Unown?" Delia finally pitched in.  
  
Prof. Oak nodded. "Ash did....and he can pull through.." 


	4. Location: South America, Crash Site

"Ashes to Ashes and a Brand New Groove"  
  
**South America, Crash Site**  
  
"It's right there..." Kuzco pointed to the mechanical mess which was once the time machine.  
  
Ash groaned when he saw it's condition. "Man...we'll never get this thing fixed..." He moaned.  
  
Kuzco moaned too. "And I wanted to see the future..."  
  
Ash put his hand on Kuzco's shoulder. "Well, maybe another time you--"  
  
"Woah!" Kuzco slapped Ash's hand off his shoulder. "No touchy! No touch the emperor's clothing, got it?"  
  
Ash flinched ."Geez..I'm sorry....well, where I come from we don't have an emperor to rule us..."  
  
Kuzco looked at Ash in a weird way. "Ha! Then, who rules you?"  
  
"Well....no one...we have a president..." ((Have to clear up one thing for a sec. Since I don't know about Japan's political system, let's just say they live in America, k?))  
  
"A president...well, see? There you go. Somebody rules you..."  
  
"He doesn't rule us..." Ash said, trying to examine the time machine. "...the country's free.."  
  
"Free? You mean...you can do ANYTHING you want?"  
  
"Well, no not exactly. There are laws against crime and all, but yeah....we're free to do most anything we want..."  
  
Kuzco looked at Ash blankly, then put his hands to his hips. "Ya know, I don't think your country is run very well. They need someone like me, cause this president guy seems to be doing a very bad job...."  
  
Ash shook his head. "Kuzco...you wouldn't understand.." Ash pushed a button on the time machine and suddenly...it started up.  
  
Kuzco jumped up and down. "Yay yay yay yay!!! You got it working! Good, now take me to the future...NOW!"  
  
"Alright, alright..." Ash looked at Kuzco strangly, then to Pikachu. "Ready, Pikachu?"  
  
"Pikachu!" It chattered.  
  
"That thing says it's name..." Kuzco pointed to Pikachu, just as the machine broke down again.   
  
"Great....and Pikachu's not a thing!!! It's a Pokemon..."  
  
"Well..Poke.....whatever...just...get that thing working again, ok?"  
  
Ash put his hand to his chin, then his eyes brightened and he turned to Pikachu. "I got it! Hey, Pikachu, would you mind giving this thing a jumpstart?"  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded a yes to Ash.  
  
Kuzco looked puzzled. "Now how's he..."  
  
But before he could finish his sentence, Pikachu used it's thundershock on the machine.  
  
"Woah! That thing produces electricity!!!" Kuzco jumped back.  
  
Instantly, the machine started again. "Great..." Ash nodded. He turned to Pikachu and Kuzco. "Thank Pikachu, hop in guys.."  
  
They both nodded and got in.   
  
Ash looked at the controls. "Ok..ok...now how do I..." He spotted a panel with numbers. "Got it!" He said, and started setting the numbers to 06-27-2054. ((In my fanfics, Pokemon takes place 50 years into the future.)) Ash pushed a red button, and the machine started flying into the air. "Alright! And off...we.....go!!!" Ash shouted, just as the time machine disapeared.  
  
A young girl with black hair was watching as this happened. She shook her head, not believing what she just saw. "He's an...alien.....and he....he kidnapped the emperor!!" She started running towards the palace. "I have to tell everyone! The emperor's been kidnapped! The emperor's been kidnapped!!!!!" 


	5. Location: Team Rocket HQ, Viredian City

"Ashes to Ashes and a Brand New Groove"  
  
**Team Rocket HQ, Viredian City**  
  
Giovanni watched the screen carefully, as Cassidy came into veiw. She put her hand to her forehead and saluted him. "Sir, Giovanni, Sir...."  
  
"Cassidy...."  
  
"I have important news sir.." She said, bowing. "Prof. Samual Oak has made a discovery. It has to do with Serebi.."  
  
Giovanni gasped. "Serebi?"  
  
"He's found some sorta....substance that allows time travel. He recently invented a time machine with it. We spotted him and that Ketchum boy talking about it earlier today."  
  
Giovanni flinched at Ash's last name. "Well, good work then Cassidy. I knew that I could always count on you.."  
  
Cassidy smiled evilly. "It was a pleasure serving you sir. Oh," She said, snobby like. "and have you heard anything from those bumbling idiots, Jessie and James?"  
  
"No...they've failed me as usual.....always trying to go after some stupid Pikachu that they think is worth the world....when it ISN'T...." His face grew sour.  
  
Cassidy nodded. "I should have known. Well, sir.." She said, saluting him again. "If I found out any more info on the time machine I'll be sure to let you know..."  
  
"Excelent, Cassidy. You are free to go then.."  
  
"Thank you sir.." She bowed, just as the tv went off.  
  
Continuing to pet his Persian, Giovanni turned in his chair, facing the rest of the dark room of his office. That was the way he liked it kept. Dark...and mysterious. He pushed alittle red button on his desk that turned on his secrutary's intercom. "Sheryl? Can you send in Jessie Miyomoto and James Morgan for me?" He let go of the button.  
  
"Yes sir..." Came a woman's voice from the intercom.  
  
A while later, Jessie, James, and Meowth poke their heads through his door. "Uh, you called boss?" Jessie asked.  
  
Giovanni put his hands together. "Yes, in fact, I did....please come in..."  
  
James whimpered and whispered to Jessie. "Jessie, we've never been called into the boss's office before..."  
  
"Just shut up and let me do the talking." She whispered back angrily, as they all three walked into the dark room. "Um....what did you...want sir..." Jessie asked.  
  
Giovanni's eyes fell to each one them one by one. Then, he closed them and stood up. "You three are on special assignment..."  
  
They all looked at each other. "Special....assignment...."  
  
"Yes....Prof. Oak has created a time machine from a chemical his scientists he found. You three are to travel to Pallet Town and check this time machine out. Understood?"  
  
Their faces lit up. They finally had a special assignment! And the boss was actually trusting them to do it! They saluted to them. "You can count on us, boss..." Jessie said, grinning.  
  
"Good..." Giovanni's eyes flashed into Jessie's. "Now go....I don't want to see you until you've done something right."  
  
"Yes sir..." They all said, and walked out of the room.   
  
When they left, Giovanni chuckled and picked up a newspaper. "And when you do something right, hell would have frozen over....I already know the surcumstances....." He read the newspaper's headline. "Scientists mysterysly disapear after searching for rare and valuble Pokemon....heh heh heh....." 


	6. Location: Pallet Town, Outside Prof. Oak...

"Ashes to Ashes and a Brand New Groove"  
  
**Pallet Town, Outside Prof. Oak's Lab**  
  
Misty, Brock, Delia, and Prof. Oak continued discussing the matter of Ash when suddenly they heard a large crash near Prof. Oak's lab. They all looked at each other, and rushed out of the house to the outside of Prof. Oaks' lab. There, was the time machine, which was now completely ruined.  
  
"I'm gonna have to work on my landing skills...." They heard Ash's voice from inside.  
  
Misty's face lit up. "Ash?"   
  
Ash opened the door of the cockpit. "Yep! It's me! I'm back!" He said, as Pikachu bounced out and ran over to Misty. "And I brought a friend.." Ash said, as Kuzco stuck his head out of the time machine.  
  
Misty and Brock looked back and forth at each other, and then at Kuzco, as Ash climbed out of the time machine and so did Kuzco.  
  
"Ya know, I think I got alittle nausiated from the ride..." Kuzco said.  
  
Ash nodded and smiled, just as Prof. Oak pulled him aside. "Um, Ash, I'm glad to see you again and all but....did you HAVE to bring back somebody from the past?"  
  
"Um....I just...did a bad thing....didn't I?" Ash looked at Prof. Oak.  
  
Prof. Oak nodded. "I'm afraid so, Ash. But, I don't think it's too bad. We'll just have to erase his memory when this is all over with."  
  
"Aww...I guess so..."  
  
Meanwhile, Kuzco was getting to know Misty, Delia, and Brock.  
  
Misty looked at Kuzco with curious eyes. "Just who are you....and where are you from?"  
  
He yawned and examined his fingers. "The name's Kuzco...Emperor Kuzco...and don't anyone forget it around here...got it?"  
  
Misty's eyes widened. "Wow, you're an emperor? Of where?"  
  
"The Incan kingdom ofcourse...."  
  
"Wow..." Brock said, holding up a finger. "I studied up on the Incas a while back. Mind if I call you Sapa?"  
  
"Yes...." Kuzco glared. "I never liked that name....I put it into law once and Emperor Kuzco never be called Sapa...."  
  
Misty grinned. "I don't know if this is a personal question or not, but, is there an empress?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Um...do you have a wife?"  
  
"A wife? Cha, pleeease....I'm only 18.....but then there's that stupid Virgin of the Sun thing and yada yada yada...."  
  
Misty looked to Brock, since he was the one that studied up on the Incas.   
  
"Oh, right..." He said. "The Virgins of the Sun are specially chosen girls who are of some type of royalty and they go to the kingdom yearly for The Emperor to choose one...that is, if he hasn't chosen someone already.."  
  
"Riiight..." Kuzco said. "So, who are you, young lady?" He asked turning to Misty.  
  
"My name's Misty your highness."  
  
"And I'm Brock.." Brock said proudly.  
  
"My name is Delia Ketchum..." Delia said, shaking Kuzco's hand. "I'm Ash's mom. I believe you two have already met."  
  
"Yep, we have..."  
  
Ash and Prof. Oak walked back over to them. "Well, Kuzco...." Ash began, but was interupted by Kuzco.  
  
"Nu uh uh, Emperor Kuzco...."  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "Empeerooor Kuzco....Why don't I show you some of the sights. I mean, if you want to know about the future, come with me.."  
  
Prof. Oak grabbed Ash's arm. "Ash, that's not what we had planned.."  
  
But before Ash could say anything else to Prof. Oak, Kuzco jumped in the air. "Cool! I wanna see the different future stuff!!!"  
  
Ash grinned at Prof. Oak, but Prof. Oak just glared back. "Um..." Ash said, trying to find an excuse to get away from the angry Prof. "Yeah...come on Kuzco...guys? You coming?"  
  
"Sure!" Misty and Brock said, following Ash wherever he was going.  
  
Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth had been secretly watching them. "There they go.." Jessie turned to her partners. "Maybe if we follow them, we'll find out more about that time machine..."  
  
James nodded. "Good idea.."  
  
"I don't know.." Meowth said.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Jessie asked him.  
  
"Something.....just doesn't feel right...."  



	7. Location: The Incan Kingdom

"Ashes to Ashes and a Brand New Groove"  
  
**The Incan Kingdom**  
  
The whole kingdom was in an uproar. Newspapers were being sold. Flyers were put up. Teams of police and rescue forces were station every which way! And all for the same reason; The Emperor had been kidnapped! Or at least, that was what Sira had told them.  
  
"Now Sira..." A man was questioning her. "You say you saw that strange boy take Emperor Kuzco into that vehicle and then it just disapeared?"  
  
"Ye...yes sir..."  
  
"Personally..." One person nearby spoke. "I'm glad that selfish brat is gone! Who cares what happened to him, just as long as we can finally have some peace around here!!!"  
  
Sira looked up. "Well, ya, we all are happy that he's gone. Pah, it's not just you Roga, it's practically everyone in the kingdom. Face it, no one liked Kuzco and we would care less where he went, it's just....how. I mean, we've never seen anything like THAT before. And that boy, he was so strange and had funny cloths on. I...I don't know if we could ever explain what happened..."  
  
Roga nodded. "I know. It is a mystery....a big mystery...."  
  
  
  
"Puuuuuurfect...." The little white cat purred as she read the headlines in the newspaper. "Simply perfect! AH HA! Kuzco was kidnapped by an alien....." She raised an eyebrow. "Alien? Sure...but the important thing is he's gone! And there is no aire to the thrown, which means...I CAN TAKE OVER AND RULE THE EMPIRE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! OOOWW!!" She screamed, just as someone stepped on her tail.  
  
"Hey, watch it little kitty, you might get hurt in these roads!" The man yelled to her.  
  
Yzma put her nose in the air, and started walking down the streets of the market. She raised her head as she saw two people walking out of the palace. One was a girl with black hair, and the other was a man with sort of orangish, wavy hair.  
  
"Well, Roga....I'll be going somewhere else now.." Said the black haired girl to the orange haired man.  
  
"Are you sure you won't come and live with me, Sira? I mean, it's been kinda lonely taking care of my two kids alone...ever since my wife died....well...."  
  
Sira looked up at Roga sympethetically. "I understand how you feel, Roga. But I can't...I have to find another life somewhere else....BEFORE Kuzco comes back....if he comes back. I don't want to work another day in this dump for half the pay...."  
  
He nodded. "I understand. Then, you go out there and find a better life...alright?"  
  
Sira nodded. "Alright...I'll be seeing you later then Roga..."  
  
He nodded. "Alright then......I'll see you...later..." He waved goodbye as she walked back down the steps.  
  
Yzma started talking to herself again. "I know that girl...it says in the newspaper that she's the one who witnessed the kidnapping.....hmm.....I've got a brilliant idea.." She told herself, and ran up to Sira when she was alone.  
  
"Oh, hello there little kit--" But Yzma covered her mouth.  
  
"You and I are going to have a little.....talk...." 


End file.
